Whispers of Mirkwood
by SlashKitten17
Summary: Strange things have been happening in Mirkwood when storms hit unexpectedly. Thieves turning up dead, strange lights, and whispers that no one can understand.


**This is just a short story I wrote a few months ago. Enjoy.**

* * *

"She squeal' like a pig, when I run her through." A man with a beard said laughing. The small group of thieves were walking away from a camp just outside Mirkwood.

"Yeah, only I fink it were more fun ta see the look on 'er face when we stole 'er gold." Another said.

"We ain't goin' in Mirkwood is we?" the youngest asked.

"'Corse, ya fool." The oldest answered. They walked in.

After walking for a while, the forest started to get darker.

"Turn back." The youngest heard the whisper first. It was the voice of a young woman, and could barley be heard over the wind. In fact it sounded like it was coming from the wind.

"Do not try to enter." The next whisper had a slight snap like a crackling fire. The one that heard it, was the one with the beard.

"Stop walking." The third whisper was like water on rock. They all heard it this time.

They heard laughter from the trees above. They looked up, all they saw was the trees. The wind came up and they all heard a sigh.

"Go left."

"No right."

"Straight."

"Listen to her." The last voice sounded like crunching leaves. The men all looked at each other.

"Wha' is tha'?" The youngest man asked. The torch the oldest was holding flamed out. They all heard the laugh.

The wind blew harder, forcing the men to close their eyes. It died down a bit and they opened their eyes slightly. They saw four girls standing in front of them.

They were all wearing a tight long sleeved dress. The first girl had sort of metallic orange hair, it was spiked up and looked sort of like fire. The skirt of her dress was made of a multicolored orange materiel. It was cut diagonally, and when she moved, it look like fire. She was also wearing black tights with fire patterns up the sides, and black boots.

The next girl had blonde hair that almost looked silver. It was pulled back in two braids on the sides of her head. The skirt was made of a more flowy silver materiel that looked as if it was picked up by the wind. She also had tights but they had a swirly pattern, like wind swirling leaves.

The next girl had soft brown hair, like fresh tilled dirt, that was longer and pulled up in a pony-tail. Her skirt was green, and her tights had leaves in them.

The final girl had long wavy blue black hair. Her skirt was like water, many different colors of blue.

"W-wha' are you?" the youngest stuttered.

"We are nothing." They said in unison. "And we are everything."

"We know wha' monsters live 'ere. Be gone beast." The oldest commanded.

"You are tiny, weak, and frail. You have no power over us." Again they talked in unison. Finally they broke apart, each moving slightly away from the other.

"Stop this madness." The bearded man drew his sword as he spoke.

"Enough!" the ginger yelled, her voice like cracking fire. The men jumped back.

"Who are ya?" the fourth man asked.

"We are nothing." They said again. "Now you will die." They moved quickly. Vines shot out of the ground, holding the thieves in place. The wind blew harder, taking their breath away. Rain fell fast from the quickly darkening sky. And fire sprung around them from the dry leaves. The thieves were quickly turned to ash. When the weather calmed the girls were gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn King of Gondor was riding to Mirkwood forest at a request of a friend. Legolas Greenleaf was waiting for him.

"My friend, I am glad you have come." The Elf greeted.

"What is the problem here?" The king responded.

"Several murders, all of them thieves or robbers."

"Then why do you worry?"

"It is they way they are killed. Some have been burned, yet there is no sign of fire where the skeletons are left. Others are found in bushes, with no reason why they should be dead. A few still have been suffocated but with no signs of a struggle."

"That is strange indeed, my friend." Aragorn frowned.

"There is more." Legolas sighed. "The last few drowned, yet there is no water near them."

"This does not sound like Orcs."

"No, none of them are stabbed nor harmed an any visible way, short of the ones that are burned. It seems to happen quickly, and during great storms."

"Tell me about these storms, then."

"They come out of no where. The sky may be blue minutes before, then the rain pours and wind howls. Then only minutes later it is over." Legolas looked grim.

"Have you found any clues that may help?" Aragorn asked.

"The only thing we have ever found is a lock of red hair. But we didn't find it, it was left in a note."

"And what did the note say?"

"'_We walk the earth as shadows, And swim the sea as light, We ride the wind as whispers, And stalk the fire by night. For in the rain you'll find us, And by the moon you'll see, That we will help the helpless, Where ever they may be .'"_

"It's a poem, and a message." Aragorn said. "Anything else?"

"The lock of hair, burns hot when touched." The Elf answered.

"That is very strange."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once back at Mirkwood palace, Legolas lead Aragorn to where the note was kept. As the Elf had said, when Aragorn touched the hair, his finger burned slightly.

"I would call Gandalf to look at this, but as you know, he has gone to the Grey Havens." Aragorn nodded.

"I did hear that, yes." The King sighed. At that moment the windows blew shut and the sky grew black. The screams of men could be heard over the howling wind and pounding rain. Many minutes later the sky cleared and the wind died.

"I see what you mean."

"Yes, we will get news of body's shortly. We always do."

Neither of them had noticed that the hair had glowed orange when the storm started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Legolas awoke there was another note on his pillow, this time with silver hair in it.

_No riddles, nor poems this time, only answers. Before long you will see us, and all will be understood, but for now you have to trust us. We lurk in shadows under the moon, and dance by fires late at night. Now go my Prince, get up and show this to no one. I have given you a lock of my hair. Keep it safe. In time you will understand._

_Namárië_

This note intrigued him more then the last, and the hair was a light as air. He would do as the message said and not tell anyone, not even Aragorn. He did not fail to notice the farewell. It was in elvish. He placed the hair by the other, now noticing that both were held by a gold ribbon. When the hair touched, it sent a spark of gold out.

"Very strange." He muttered. He had the strangest feeling, like he had seen that color of hair on someone before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sir, there is a woman here to see you."

"Send her in." Legolas looked up as the woman walked in. She was covered in a dark green cloak.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked.

"I have a message for you." She said with a soft voice.

"Really, what is it." He asked. She pushed her hood back and kissed him. A sudden flow of images started. A baby growing fast, a forest, Sauron, many battles, three other girls, trees growing, earth moving, and finally the faces of many dying men.

"Meet me by the old tree when the moon up, tell no one else." She muttered.

When he opened his eyes she was gone, all that was left was a lock of brown hair tied with a gold ribbon. He set it next to the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was raining. Normal rain, not a sudden storm. Legolas was sitting at his desk, think about all that had happened. The roof was leaking into a pot on the floor. The soft drip, drip of the water relaxed him. He laid his head down on the desk and fell asleep.

He awoke after a bit to find another lock of hair on his desk along with a note.

_Put the hair together, then you'll have a message better then any we can give. You will finally have all the information you need. _

He put the locks together and they all glowed. Raven black glowed blue, red glowed orange, brown glowed green, and blonde glowed silver. His eyes widened at the sight. The colors melted together and a message appeared.

_Go to the tree and you will find all you want to see. But only when the moon is high._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once night had fallen completely, Legolas made his way out to the old tree. It was dark and he could barely see. Suddenly he heard a whisper.

"Follow the lights." Fire sprung up, making a path.

"Thank you." He said not knowing if they could hear him. Once he got to the tree he saw four girls.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I told you he would be here." The red-head said.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" he asked.

"I am Angana." the red-head spoke first. "Daughter of Fire, and eldest of the four."

"I am Anila." The blonde looked up. "Daughter of Air."

"I am Adya." The brunet said. "Daughter of Earth."

"And I am Abrah." The raven haired girl muttered. "Daughter of Water."

"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

"Yes, we know who you are."

"Right, now I that know your names, what exactly are you."

"We are elementals." They said in unison.

"Why are you here?"

"It's nice here." Angana said.

"Why am I here? And why did you kiss me?"

" Memory transfer." Adya smiled. "Simply business."

"And you're here because we need you to help us." Angana

"How can I do that?"

"You need to find a way to get people to stop trying to figure us out." Abrah sighed.

"How?"

"Tell them we are nothing more then whispers." Anila said. "The whispers of Mirkwood."

Fin.

* * *

**There you go. Please review! **


End file.
